Confessions of a Yaoi Fan
by Beijing Express
Summary: Keeping yaoi obsessions are hard. Especially if you've got a boyfriend who has a super-hot friend that would go perfectly with him. When it's between yaoi and actual love, which one is most precious? -Namine's POV- Namixas. AkuRoku. Zemyx. SoRiku.
1. Dream Escapade

**.:Confessions of a Yaoi Fan:.**

_By: Nietono-no-Shana_

* * *

**  
PROLOGUE**

**

* * *

**

It started off like a normal day, as it should. I slid the door open to our classroom and stepped into the room. I took my usual seat, towards the front of the class, which, of course, is where most of the intelligent students sit. Once I sat down, I propped my textbook open onto the desk and flipped to the pages of our assigned homework.

Sadly, I had stayed up late last night watching _Gravitation_ that I'd completely forgotten about my math homework. So now, as I was hurriedly scribbling random numbers onto my lined paper, I didn't notice a person walk over towards my desk and stand right in front of me.

It was the voice from above me that broke my concentration, and I raised my head, assuming that the voice belonged to my teachers (I would've been whacked with a notebook if it had been my teacher, though).

Standing right in front of me was a blonde-haired boy, whose hair swayed to the right. He looked down at my blankly, and I wondered what he'd want with a quiet, timid girl like myself.

"Yes?" I'd said.

"Would you go out with me?"

The words were so plain and simple.

Blunt, actually.

But why me? It wasn't like I knew him. Heck, I didn't even know his name.

The only thing I did know about him was that he sat in the back of my Algebra II class, which was where we were right now.

Flabbergasted by his to-the-point question, I could only loose my sense of reality and merely blink up at him with my eyes.

"W-What?"

"I said if you'd like to go out with me," he repeated in his calm, leveled voice. "But, you don't have to, if you don't want to. It's just…you know…" His blue eyes trailed off to the side in an embarrassed manner.

I cocked my head to the side.

Was this for real? Or had his friends set this up as a joke?

I turned around and looked at each and every student's face in the classroom.

They were all looking back at me.

Hm, so there could be a high chance of this being a joke…

But, I was willing to play along with it. Besides, I was tired of being dubbed a weak, frail little shy girl.

"I…guess so," I'd said hesitantly, turning back to look at him. "But…is this a joke?"

"No," he'd said plainly. "It's just me telling you how I feel about you."

What else could I say to that?

* * *

**  
CHAPTER 1 - DREAM ESCAPADE**

* * *

"Oh. My. God!" Kairi exclaimed, clasping her hands together delightedly. "Someone asked you out?!" The sparkle in her blue eyes shone with radiant adoration, and I could tell that I'd done the wrong thing.

After my math class had ended, I'd made a beeline to Kairi's locker. Even thought Kairi had a history for overreacting, she was one of the three friends I had. And, she was the only female friend of mine, as well. It would've been idiotic to tell a random stranger that someone had asked me out, right?

Sora and Riku, who'd heard the news as well, stood alongside Kairi and I as we stood in the hallways of our school. Since we had ten minutes in between classes, we had time to dawdle off.

"That's weird," Sora said with a grin. "I never would've thought that _Namine_ of all people would get asked out."

"Sora," Riku snapped, jabbing his friend with his elbow. "You should be happy for her."

"She knows I was just kidding," he nonchalantly replied. "Besides," he said, putting a shoulder around his white-haired friend, "I know that _you_ don't have a girlfriend yet."

"Oh, please," Riku sighed, putting his friend's hand off of his shoulder. "Why would I want one now?" He quickly looked away, trying to hide his sudden embarrassment.

As Kairi laughed, my face remained unfazed, for my mind was trailing far, far away, where it would dream about one of my most beloved fantasies…

…_**Yaoi**_…

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

_"Sora," Riku snapped, jabbing his friend with his elbow. "You should be happy for her."_

_"She knows I was just kidding," Sora replied nonchalantly. "Besides," he said, putting a shoulder around his white-haired lover, "I know that you don't have someone yet."_

_"Oh, please," Riku shouted back, turning away to hide his embarrassment. "Why would I want someone now?"_

_"You're just saying that," Sora laughed, teetering from side to side. "Of course you want someone."_

_"Yes," Riku whispered. "Yes, I do…"_

_"Really!?" Completely oblivious, Sora asked, "Are you serious!?"_

_"Yes," he repeated. He closed his eyes and turned to face Sora. Once he opened them, his attitude had changed from selfish and snappish to serious and straightforward._

_Noticing his friend's sudden change of mood, Sora began to ask what was wrong with him. _

_However, he got cut off, for Riku had seized Sora's hands and had put him against the hallway's wall. Riku put both of his hands on either side of Sora, that that his lover was trapped and couldn't slide out easily._

_Sora's eyes softened and he was completely confused._

_"Riku," he asked, "What are you doing?"_

_"The person who I like is…you," Riku whispered, leaning closer and closer to Sora's face. His cheek brushed against Sora's, making a chill slither down Sora's spine._

_"Riku, " Sora murmured in his strained voice, "We can't. We're in school. If people find out, then-!"_

_"I don't care," Riku interrupted. "My love for you is too much, I can't…"_

_Their faces were inches away from each other's, and their eyes met. As they stared into each other's they found their burning passion for one another._

_"Riku, I…"_

_"Sora…"_

_They both leaned in, their lips brushing against one another's. And then…_

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"Namine! Namine! Hey, Namine!"

A brief shake on my shoulder seized my mind from my dream world, and my eyes blinked twice in a row before realizing that Kairi was staring straight at me, her face full of worry.

"You looked like you were in a coma," Kairi said, taking a step back once she'd realized I wasn't paralyzed. "Are you okay?"

"O-Of course," I reassured her. "I was just…thinking," My eyes darted to the side, as if looking at rows of gray lockers were much more interesting to look at than Kairi.

Even though it was completely obvious that I wasn't fine, Kairi smiled and took my lie to a different level.

"Aw, I bet you were thinking about _him_," she teased.

"Trust me, I wasn't," I quickly responded, turning back to look at my friends.

I was just thinking about SoRiku yaoi, that was all.

…Wait, I can't tell her that.

Being a yaoi fan takes secrecy, and I was lucky that my friends hadn't caught on to my boy-and-boy obsession.

If I ever told them, I was almost positive that Riku and Sora would want to keep a ten-meter distance from me, and they'd be wary of all the things they'd do around me. After all, a small jab to the elbow was 100 percent capable of forming a nice yaoi fantasy in my mind. They would have to do something _really_ G-rated with one another in order to not make my mind trail off into its favorite world.

Yes, yaoi was my life.

And yet, it was something that I had to keep hidden from the world.

Every morning, I would stash away the copies of yaoi manga I'd manage to smuggle into my room under my bed. Thankfully, my mother never bothered to dust, so keeping them under my bed was the perfect hiding spot. And after I'd get home from school I would close my door and close the curtains so that I could watch _Loveless_ without any intrusions. And, yes, I was one of those girls that wrote fanfictions about pairings that never exist in actual anime. Yes, I believe that Yuki and Suichi were meant for one another. Yes, I think that Suzaku and Lelouch are meant for one another. And, yes, I think that Sora and Riku should get together. …Even if they aren't exactly gay…

"So, who is it?" Kairi finally asked, which brought me back to reality once more.

I blinked my eyes.

"What?"

"Oh, come on," she sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Who was the guy that asked you out? You never gave me his name."

"Oh, right," I said under a nervous laugh. "His name is Roxas."

Sora and Riku looked at one another, and then back at me, their eyes blank.

"Who?" they asked in unison.

"R-Roxas," I repeated again, though I knew that wouldn't help answer their question.

"I don't even know who that is," Kairi said, crossing her arms across her chest. "Is he new or something?"

"No; he was in my Geometry class last year," I explained, clearly remembering him being in the back of the class.

"Strange," Sora commented. "Kairi usually knows all the people in our grade."

She scowled at Sora's remark, but decided not to push the sparks of argumentation further.

Riku, who'd drifted out of the conversation as usual, glanced up at the clock, which was right above him. After blinking up at the numbers for what seemed like minutes, he turned back to face us and announced that it was time to head to class. (He was always a very prim and timely guy, and hated when something was out of place.)

Once I'd said my good-byes, I started to head off to my Art Class, which, of course, was my absolute favorite time of the day. Usually, I'd walk along with a happy yaoi-theme song in my head, but today my mind was clouded with the fact that I'd been asked out by a complete stranger.

I felt triumphant and confused at the same time. Triumphant with the fact that I'd gotten ahead in the boy category without even trying (I'm sure Kairi would secretly complain about that on her LiveJournal), and confused with the fact that Roxas had asked me out. After all, we barely even knew each other, with the exception of the other person's name. It was just so sudden, that I didn't know what to think about it. Should I be happy? Or bewildered?

I didn't have more time to think, because I'd already arrived in the Visual Arts hallway. I pulled out my sketchbook from my schoolbag and flipped to the page where I'd been drawing a Yuri and Wolfram yaoi piece. After pulling out a pencil from the side-pocket of my bag (I always had it handy) and quickly re-drew Yuri's nose, I flapped it shut and stepped into the room.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"You seriously asked her!?"

"Well, yeah," Roxas replied with a shrug. "I mean, you told me to."

"But I didn't actually _mean _it," his red-headed friend quickly mentioned. "And I didn't think you'd actually _do_ it."

Roxas's eyes narrowed disdainfully.

"Wait, so are you telling me that that was all a _joke_?!"

"Well, uh, um…" his friend's green eyes darted in different directions, until they finally laid on a dirty blonde boy who was walking down the hallway with another guy. He was instantly relieved of being targeted by Roxas, because he waved wildly towards the mullet-haired blonde, calling, "Demyx! Hey, Demyx! Guess what?"

Immediately responding to his name, the sandy-blonde turned to his left to see a crazed lunatic waving his arms madly at him.

"Axel?"

"Guess what Roxas did!" Axel chimed in a singsong voice.

Curious, Demyx made a beeline over towards Roxas and Axel. The boy who'd been walking alongside Demyx slowly followed behind him, but his body language could tell that he didn't like to be sidetracked from getting to class.

"What happened?"

"Roxy's got a girlfriend!" he announced, putting a hand on Roxas's shoulder and leaned against it.

Demyx's blue eyes lit up with surprise.

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Axel," Roxas muttered, watching as a few schoolgirls passing by in a mush of giggles. "Can you keep it down?"

"But you should be proud!" Demyx interrupted. "I mean you're ahead of all of us, actually." He turned to look down at his shorter friend who'd been walking with him. "Isn't that right, Zexion?"

Zexion slowly lifted his head to face Roxas straight in the eyes. Whenever Zexion looked at him, Roxas always stiffened; even though Zexion was considered a friend, he imagined a cloud of depression and angst that always followed Zexion wherever he went. So now, that his pale, gray eyes met his own, he stood upright and braced himself for whatever his dark-blue haired friend was about to say.

"Congratulations," he said plainly, and then resumed looking down at the floor, which he seemed to be more interested in looking at.

Roxas couldn't help but smile. Even the slightest bit of encouragement was rare from Zexion.

"So who is she?" Axel asked. "You've always been telling me about her, but you've never given us her name."

"Her name is Namine," Roxas said in a low voice. He looked around the hallways to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"So…can we meet her or something?"

"W-What!?"

"Oh, that would be nice!" Demyx agreed in his usual bubbly voice. "I'd want to meet her, too!"

"B-But I've just asked her!" Roxas explained. "Wouldn't she get freaked out if she saw three other guys wanting to meet her!?"

"Nonsense!" Axel reassured. "If she really likes you, she'd stay with you even if she thought we were total freaks!"

"Which _you_ are," Zexion muttered from Demyx's side.

Ignoring Zexion's insult, Axel put an arm around Roxas and put his head on top of his. "C'mon," he persuaded. "We're not that bad, right?"

Of course Roxas didn't they were bad.

…He was just worried what Namine would think of them.

And was _he_ in for a surprise…

* * *

**  
TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts, or any other type of branded item.  
**Authoress:** Nietono-no-Shana  
**Inspiration from: **My yaoi-obsessed friends.  
**Notes:** Reviews would be nice. Feedback and constructive criticism is greatly accepted at all times!

_-Shana-san_


	2. The Newly Discovered Pair

**.:Confessions of a Yaoi Fan:.**

_By: Nietono-no-Shana_

* * *

**  
CHAPTER 2 – ****THE NEWLY-DISCOVERED PAIR  
**

**

* * *

**The reason I loved art class was because I was actually _good_ at it.

P.E. on the other hand…

Not so much.

That's why when I was paired up with Zack Fair for the volleyball tournaments, I'd practically strangled myself.

There wasn't anything bad about Zack.

It was just that he was the most athletic guy in my class.

And I just so happened to be the worst person in my P.E. class – y'know, the one with the scrawny legs and flailing arms. Oh, and don't forget the discordant feet, too.

But Zack was nice about my poor athletic skills.

Even if I consecutively hit the volleyball out of bounds, he'd just reassure me that it was alright, and then he'd jog off the court and pick it up, even though I was the one closest to it.

Thanks to me, Zack and I had managed to end up on the court where all the other losers played together. Of course I'd been the one that had brought him down.

But he was nice about that, too.

He'd just look over at me and give a thumbs up, as if this was supposed to cheer me up. …Even when I knew I was the root of his displeasure. I'm sure he would've wanted to be paired with someone else.

"It'll be okay," Kairi had reassured me. "I'll probably end up being at the end, too. Then we can play together."

But Kairi had been paired with Wakka.

And she wasn't actually that bad herself.

But then again, nobody could be as bad as me.

"I'm sorry," I said to Zack apologetically. "It's all because of me that-!"

"Hey, don't sweat it," he replied in that jockey, outgoing tone. "It doesn't really matter."

"I don't even know why our teacher paired me with you. I mean, I'm sure you're-!"

"Yo, Namine!"

Both Zack and I turned to see Sora and Riku coming down to our mini volleyball court. Sora waving his hands madly, and Riku quietly walking alongside his friend with a volleyball tucked under his arm.

"How'd you get all the way down here?" I asked.

"Well, we versed Kairi and Wakka, and…well…" Sora looked over at Riku for him to finish.

"We let them win." Riku said plainly.

"Y-Yeah. And then Cloud and Tifa sort of killed us after that, and then…" his eyes strayed away from me, as if he were too embarrassed to tell.

"…Leon and Yuffie won against us." Riku finished.

"And then it was…"

"But how'd you lose against the others?" I asked, nodding at the girls who were playing in front of us.

"Eh, we wanted to boost their self-confidence," Sora replied with a grin. "If we do that, then we can get brownie points for participation."

Zack laughed from behind me, and I couldn't help but find myself smile.

Sora always thought differently than most. He preferred to think uniquely rather than normally. His mother had always thought he was a bit off. But we all thought he was the most brilliant of us all (excluding Riku's opinion, though).

I was secretly happy that Sora and Riku had decided to join my little loser court. The first reason was because they'd cheer me up. And the second reason was because…

…_**they were the perfect yaoi pair ever.**_

"Zero serving zero!" Sora called, already tossing the ball up into the air.

Apparently, we were starting on short-notice.

The ball sailed perfectly over the net and into Zack's part of the court, and I could already tell he was getting competitive.

Truthfully, I didn't understand what was so important about winning. It was just a game. It wasn't like you were going to die or get expelled if you lost. I always took sports games with a relaxed manner, and rarely tried. Of course, my P.E. teacher had nudged me around, telling me to put in a little more effort. But he knew I never would.

I made a sloppy set for Zack and '_BAM!'_ he spiked it over.

As Sora and Riku took control of the ball, however, I found myself falling into my little yaoi world, where I knew I could never escape (and also ever wanted to leave)…

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"_This is it!" Zack yelled as he jumped into the air and spiked the ball hard towards the opposing court. _

"_I got it!" Sora called as he prepared himself for a bump._

_However, something must've been wrong, since he hadn't been prepared, and instead ended up having the ball hit him hard in the head._

_He was toppled onto the gym floor headfirst._

_Running like any loyal friend would, Riku immediately knelt down next to Sora._

"_Are you okay?" he asked._

"_I think so…" Sora replied dizzily. "But the back of my head really hurts…"_

"_Let me see." _

_Carefully, Riku lifted his friend's head to reveal a small pool of blood._

"_Y-You're bleeding!"_

"_I…am?"_

"_I'll go get the teacher," Zack warned before running to go and get him. He must've felt bad that he'd been too hard. His competitiveness could be a setback, after all…_

"_My vision's going fuzzy," Sora said as he blinked. "I can't see anything…"_

"_Can you see how many fingers I'm holding?" Riku asked, putting them in front of Sora's face._

"_Three," he replied with a wry smile. "My vision's not that bad."_

"_Then how about this?"_

"_Two."_

"_And this?"_

"_One." Sora gave a small chuckle. "Are you doing a countdown or something?"_

"_Of course."_

"_What for?"_

"_For this."_

"_R-Riku…! Wah-! Riku, no! Not here! What if Zack and the teacher come ba-?! … Mmm…"_

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"Heads up Nam-!"

But whoever had been warning me clearly didn't know me, because they hadn't given my incredibly slow reflexes time to respond.

In less than a few seconds, the volleyball had hit my stomach, and I let out a small cry and collapsed to the ground.

Sora called my name out while Riku came rushing over to me as he brushed the net aside to get to me. Zack was standing right beside me with a shocked look on his face and then offered his hand for me to take. He probably had called my name, but I couldn't hear anything at all. I could only see his mouth moving while no sound came out, as if he and everyone else were on mute.

And all because of that stupid volleyball, too…

Kairi had come to my side and said a couple of things to me that I couldn't comprehend.

The only thing I could hear, however, were the sharp cries of my yaoi Sora, and the delightful pants from my yaoi Riku.

Kairi, Sora, and Riku were all looking at me weirdly and were mouthing the words, "Hey, are you okay?" to my face. I gave them a small smile to reassure them that I was okay.

Then Kairi had put her hand onto my cheek and had instantaneously withdrawn it, since my cheeks were blazing hot. I must've been blushing too much, because the yaoi images that were popping into my head were a bit too explicit. (As I said before, it didn't take too much for my mind to wander off!)

And then – and I don't remember how it had happened – but I'd been thrown into Zack's arms and was carried off to the infirmary under my teacher's orders. (As for Zack carrying me there, I don't know if that was actually a requirement, or if it was out of his own goodwill.) And as he carried me the whole way, I was given a lot of envious glares from various girls.

But hey, I wasn't complaining.

I got to skip P.E. _and_ think up of a new Sora/Riku scene.

However, a normal girl would have liked the idea of a guy like Zack Fair carrying her around the school.

But then again, I wasn't a normal girl.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

I'd gotten injured at the wrongest time that ever wronged.

It was the time when I was walking out of the nurse's office.

I'd just thrown away the ice packet that I'd pasted onto my face for a whole hour.

And when I'd opened the door to head off to lunch, _he_ was there waiting for me.

_Roxas._

I'm sure most girls would feel happy whenever they saw their boyfriend waiting outside her class, but I wasn't.

My first reaction was utter surprise. But after a few seconds of reasoning, I'd deducted that Kairi must've told him my whereabouts.

_Kairi._

I'd _kill_ her.

But it wasn't that I didn't _like_ Roxas. It was just that he was a bit…aloof.

First of all, we barely knew each other. Secondly, he'd randomly asked me out. And thirdly, he was waiting for me outside the nurse's like a loyal puppy.

A tad bit eccentric, no?

"Hey," he said plainly. He was talking as if we were officially together and that it was totally normal to talk to one another.

I looked down at the books in his arms, and I noticed that my textbooks and my sketchbook were in his stash of school stuff.

How the heck did he get a hold of those!?

And my _sketchbook_, too!

What if he went through my stuff!?

What if he saw…

No, he wouldn't.

He wouldn't _**dare**_.

Without even replying, I swiped my stuff from his arms and secured my books to my chest. My books – _especially_ my sketchbook – were like my children. And they were clearly endangered when in the hands of some stranger like Roxas.

"You didn't look at anything, did you?" I barked.

He was taken aback by my rude question.

"N-No."

I was just about to ask another mean question, when three boys turned the corner and spotted us.

To me, they looked like a bunch of circus folk. They had brazed hair that was spiked up in haphazard messes. The color of their eyes glistened with vivid intensity, which told others that they clearly were upperclassmen. But…messy upperclassmen at that, since their school uniforms were wrinkled and un-ironed.

I was guessing that they were the "outcasts" of their grade level.

And as they walked over to us, I felt that I was beginning to get tinier and tinier.

Upperclassmen always scared me. Sure, they were normal people just like me. But their title of "upper" was just so intimidating that it made me shiver.

"Yo, Roxas!" one of the upperclassmen yelled.

The one who'd called him was clearly the leader. And, he was the one that looked the weirdest one of them all. He had spiked, neon-red hair, and his green eyes flashed with such intimidation that I had to look at the wall. I stole another glance and noticed that he had small black markings under his eyes. I didn't know if that was supposed to be a gang symbol, but it made his eyes even scarier.

"A-Axel?" Roxas gaped. He gave a sideways glance at me, and then looked back at his redhead friend. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see this girl of yours."

I raised an eyebrow at this remark.

So now I was some sort property?

Roxas could tell that I was confused (and a bit annoyed) by this statement and he shot the upperclassmen a glower.

"So you're Namine?" a boy with a mullet asked me.

At least this guy looked a bit nicer. Bubbly, even. Even though his dirty blonde mullet drove me bonkers, he looked like a pretty easygoing guy.

"Uh, yes," I said stupidly. "And you're…?"

"Demyx," he said cheerfully. He gave me a cute, baby-sweet smile that I couldn't help but blush at.

The third one, however, didn't want to greet me in anyway, and instead went over to a nearby wall and stood in solitude. He had dark blue hair that covered one of his gray eyes, which matched his gloomy personality.

Demyx turned around and saw his antisocial friend doing his usual antisocial thing.

"Zexion!" he urged in his bubbly voice. He scuttled over to his gray friend and pushed him over to me. "Say hi to Nami-chan!"

I was a bit surprised that Demyx was already saying my name with an implied friendliness between us.

The quiet boy looked up at me with an annoyed pout, which made me flinch. He then said in an almost inaudible whisper, "Hey."

"H-Hey."

"Rox_ass_! You truly _do _rock ass, my boy!" Axel exclaimed. He made a surprise attack on his friend by thrusting his arms over Roxas's shoulders and tightly grabbed a hold of his neck.

"Agh, Axel, stop it!" Roxas said as his face started to flush. "I told you that she wouldn't want to-!"

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"_Axel are you crazy!?" Roxas shouted. He frowned and pumped his fists in the air. "My midterms start tomorrow, and you're telling me that you want me to study with you!?"_

_But no matter how much Roxas argued and yelled, Axel would never back down. Because in Axel's mind, Roxas's frowns looked like childish pouts._

_Which only made him like Roxas even more for his cute, rebellious little actions._

"_What's wrong with that?" Axel asked back. "I just need you to help me on some math stuff."_

"_Yeah, well just go ask Zexion," he huffed in reply. "I bet he's better at it than me." And with that, Roxas spun around and started to leave._

"_Wait," Axel said._

"_I don't have time for-!"_

_Roxas's head was jerked up to stare up into Axel's. He felt a finger under his chin that was so gentle, it made him shiver._

"_W-What the heck are you doing!?" Roxas frowned._

"_Those eyes…"_

"_What?"_

Those blue-hued eyes that sparkled with the secret intensity he so dearly loved…

"_Axel, I don't understand why you're doing this. You're making me feel all weird."_

"_You feel the same way, don't you?"_

"_What!?"_

"_Why do you run away?"_

"_Axel, what the hell are you saying? You're acting all weird and…"_

_A hand slid down Roxas's back, silencing him and making his body tighten in the most uncomfortable, yet pleasing way. His face started to get hot, and soon enough Axel's hand had found its way to the top of his jeans._

_Roxas would've said something right then and there. Maybe something along the lines of, "What the hell are you doing!? Get your hand out of my pants!" But for some reason, (and he didn't know if what he was doing was right or wrong), he didn't. _

_Instead, he closed his eyes, waiting for Axel to make another move._

_And when he did… _

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Okay, yeah, it was a bit weird. But it was…_ingenious_.

I knew that Roxas was blushing because I was seeing him in such an embarrassing moment with his friend, but...

…He looked so _cute_ when he was with this Axel guy!

It was perfect: the older, outgoing and outspoken guy, and the shy, sweet, and somewhat silly boy, which we all knew was the girl in the relationship. Axel and Roxas. I could already see it now…

"So are we gonna eat or what?" Axel asked, breaking my mind from my new yaoi scheme.

"Ugh, no!" Roxas choked from under Axel's grasp. "You should be in class-!"

"How does pizza sound, huh?"

"We're not allowed to go off campus, you-!"

"Hey, what's wrong with breaking the rules?"

Roxas was nearly choking under Axel's tight grip, and was through with arguing with his persistent partner.

"Oops," Axel said as he looked down at his gagging friend. He let go, and Roxas fell to the ground in a heap as he gasped for air. After giving a few seconds of concern for his friend, he turned to look at Zexion and Demyx.

"How does pizza sound?"

"Great!"

"Whatever…"

"How about you?" Axel asked, turning to look at me.

"H-Huh? Oh, s-sure, that sounds fine…" Thankfully, I'd managed to give a sufficient (and the right) answer.

Roxas looked at me with surprise; he clearly thought I was more of the obedient girls that always went by the school's guidelines.

And I was.

But it was just that my mind was in a tizzy.

And it was fizzling over my new discovery…

…Of _**AkuRoku**_.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Authoress: **Nietono-no-Shana  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts.  
**Notes:** What's with me and volleyball?

_Thanks for reading! I'm so happy that I've gotten lots of feedback on this story! Perhaps this will be the most promising!  
_

_Nevertheless, reviews would be nice!_

_I'd appreciate any suggestions for Namine and/or yaoi scenes._

_(Oh, and whoever told me to watch Jounjou Romantica is AWESOME! It's the best thing I've ever seen so far! Thank you!_)

_**-Shana-san**_


End file.
